Post Me Nots
by raiTonight29
Summary: NaruSasu. Coffee Shop AU. The first time Naruto saw him was when it was raining one night after practice. Naruto tries to strike a conversation but is ignored in all his attempts. Until an idea comes to him. Grinning, Naruto reaches over and sticks a post-it note over the man's laptop screen, making the stranger blink in surprise. "Can I talk to you? :)". T for Teeth-rotting fluff.


**Prompt: **Earphones**  
**

**Word Count: **3793

**Pairing: **NaruSasu

**A/N: **Hi! How's the end of the world for you guys? *v*)/ It's hot as hell over where I'm from, no kidding. Anyway, this is a oneshot spurred from the prompt 'Earphones' and I remembered this youtube video I saw a few months ago and decided 'Hey, let's be an unoriginal motherfucker and use that!' and so here we are! Also, I think some of the characters in the document won't upload well and will come out as boxes (or were probably eaten by ffnet)so I'm going to provide a few image links at the bottom of this fic so you won't miss out on the awkward flirting! lol.

Watch out for grammar errors because there are a buttload of those. XD

**EDIT:** I did a few minor edits to the original oneshot! Fixed a few typos, added a few more sentences (more like a whole paragraph) to Naruto's POV but otherwise nothing really serious ( I hope? O_O)! But you guys are still free to reread it! :D In fact, please do!

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Post Me Nots**

**Day 1**

The first time Naruto saw him was when it was raining one night after band practice.

He had to take shelter under a quaint little café next to the studio else he ended up ruining his acoustic guitar permanently. With the case containing his guitar bumping into the back of his right thigh and his butt, he ducked under the roof's eaves and tried to shake himself dry.

Deciding that he should wait the storm out, he entered the café, groaning when he found it was quite packed. Considering the heavy downpour drowned out by the establishment's cream white walls, he wasn't really surprised.

All the comfortable looking sofas were taken and only a few unoccupied seats were littered across the entire area and judging from the queue by the counter, those would be disappearing soon as well.

Shrugging his guitar case more comfortably up his shoulder, he maneuvered around the tables until he reached the end of the queue, softly humming a songunder his breath. One of his bandmates had been humming the song during practice a few hours ago and it gave Naruto a severe case of LSS. Naruto didn't mind. It was a nice song. He'd go on YouTube tonight and look it up and hopefully they could do a cover of it one day.

He ordered a large Caramel Macchiato (but only after a short flirting session with the bubbly girl behind the counter) and started scouting for an empty seat. He eventually found one by the far end of the café, in a dark little niche that wasn't exactly hidden out of view but was private enough for a black-haired male about his age with earphones plugged into his ears. The stranger had an empty cup of coffee and a half-eaten bagel on either side of his laptop.

Naruto smiled before he quickly sauntered towards the open seat. He could use the company tonight. Plus, it would look kinda lame if he found an empty seat by himself anyway. Naruto was a people-person and generally never shied out of conversations. In fact, he reveled in them. Especially if they shared a common interest in music-making or just music in general, Naruto would probably talk the hell out of them until they broke or got tired of him.

When he was right in front of the table, he gestured down to the mahogany furniture and pleasantly asked, "Is this seat taken?"

Naruto patiently watched as the obsidian-eyed male raised his eyes from the laptop's screen and quirked one elegant eyebrow at him, not bothering to remove the earphones wedged onto his ears. He had one hand on his chin as his elbow rested on the table's dark brown surface, covering his lips and one side of his face. His other hand had a solitary finger moving around on the touchpad of his laptop as he briefly looked down to whatever he was doing before looking back up at Naruto again, his eyebrow still quirked in a questioning manner.

Naruto gestured for the man to take his earphones off, a motion that made him look like he was tugging on imaginary collar flaps which made the stranger raise his other eyebrow and smirk behind his hand.

When the brunet still didn't make a move to remove his earphones (and wasn't planning to by the looks of it), Naruto just sighed and gestured to the seat and slowly mouthed, "Is… this… seat… taken…?" as if he were talking to a 2 year old which made the stranger's smirk widen before he shook his head and gestured for Naruto to take a seat.

Naruto smiled before he shrugged his guitar case off of his shoulders and carefully set it between them under the circular table. He quickly took his seat and gulped down a gracious helping of his coffee, savoring the bitter taste of the espresso against the foamy texture of the milk and the accenting flavor of caramel.

He noisily set his cup down and returned his attention to his tablemate. Naruto would bet that the black-haired man sitting before him was probably around his age. He had a really unusual hairstyle and Naruto liked to think thatitwas because he was Asian and Asians always had weird ass hairstyles. Black hair framed either side of his face and a few stray locks covered his forehead, brushing against sculptured eyebrows and a small upturned nose. Piercing obsidian eyes resided above high cheekbones as they flitted about scanning the contents of the laptop screen before them.

If Naruto had met this guy much earlier, he would have embraced his bisexuality years ago.

Because, hot damn, this guy was a looker.

And Naruto, being the 'do now, think and die later' type of guy, threw all sense of modesty and reservation aside and lowered his head so he could meet the eyes of the raven before him.

He only got a quirked eyebrow for his efforts.

But Naruto was not to be deterred. His tablemate still looking at him in exasperation, Naruto yelled an overenthusiastic "Hi there!" and then motioned for the man to remove his earphones again.

Said man only rolled his eyes and went back to this laptop, making Naruto deflate and childishly sip at his coffee. A few seconds passed before another idea occurred to him, making him dive down to his guitar case, riffling around until he unearthed a few leafs of post-it notes and a black ballpoint pen.

He proceeded to wipe the water rings on the table created by his coffee before he bent down and started scribbling, hyper aware of the man's eyes on him. He straightened up again and grinned at the suspicious look the man was giving him over the lid of his laptop.

_Ah, geez, if that guy doesn't stop looking at me like that I'm going to pop a-_

Naruto's train of thought was interrupted with the man snorting and then returning to whatever he was doing on his laptop, his head bobbing to whatever tune he was listening on his iPod. Naruto also took notice that the man also had a WACOM tablet out, the other hand hovering over the pad with the pen held loosely in his grip.

Grinning, Naruto reached over and stuck the note over the laptop's screen, making the stranger blink in surprise.

"_Can I talk to you?"_ it read.

Bemused black eyes stared at the note stuck on the screen so hard Naruto thought they went crossed-eyed for a second. Naruto fought the urge to snort as the very same eyes directed the confused expression back at him.

Naruto only threw him a lopsided grin. He was pleased to note that he got a blush from that and a subtle ducking behind the laptop screen.

A few seconds passed before a pale hand came up and Naruto watched as it stuck the same post-it note on the back of the laptop.

Right under his original message were three words written in looping short hand.

"_No. Go away."_

Naruto snorted. Yeah, sure. Tough luck, bro.

Naruto got another post-it note and started scribbling. He reached over and stuck the note back on the screen, mentally grinning when he saw a black eyebrow twitch.

"_Nuh-uh. What are you listening to?"_

"_It's none of your business."_

"（・∀・）_Why? Are you listening to something embarrassing?"_

"_Go away."_

"_N'awww. Try me. I promise I won't laugh. ;)"_

"_No. Shut up."_

"_I ain't exactly making any noise since a certain someone refuses to remove his earphones."_

"_Writing to you is enough. You should applaud me."_

"_How very tolerant of you."_

"_Thank you. Now, can you shut up and leave me be?"_

"_Nice try. How about no?"_

"_:'( Darn. "_

"_You gotta try harder than that. _( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ_"_

"_Aren't my glares scaring you?"_

"_I think they're actually kinda cute. You're cute."_

"_Fuck you. Go away before I whack you up the head."_

"_Violence in a coffee shop? I wouldn't have pegged you as a delinquent."_

By now there were several post-it notes littered all over the laptop's back and their table and the hopeless romantic dormant inside Naruto had already squealed itself to death a few minutes ago. The note took a while to come back to him and Naruto was a little bit worried that he might have said something wrong when the pale hand came up again and stuck the note on his forehead.

He snatched the offending note before the man could pat it down and threw him a half-hearted glare, earning him a small grin in return. He glanced down at the note wondering why the other man's reply took too long when he saw that right under his original message was a skillfully drawn chibi figure of the raven hitting another chibi (which looked a whole lot like Naruto if the whisker-like marks on the drawing's cheeks were any indication) over the head.

The drawing was completed with a speech bubble that said _"I'll show you violence!"_

With a huge shit-eating grin on his face, Naruto quickly scribbled a reply. _"OMG ASIANS AND THEIR CUTE ART. WOW THIS IS GOOD."_

"_You think so?" _another chibi was attached only this time it was only of the raven-haired male and it had a confused yet hopeful expression on its face.

"_Hell, yes. This is adorable! You're really good, man!"_

"_(*__Д__*) Thank you." _

Naruto smiled as he passed another note again. _"Credit is due where it's due. Are you from around here?"_

"_Why would you want to know?" _

"_Good question. Are you suspicious of me?"_

"_I'm suspicious of everyone. Don't take it personally." _Insert snobbish chibi.

"_Oh, okay. Can I know what your name is then?"_

Naruto heard a snort from behind the laptop and glared, his lower lip protruding obnoxiously as black eyes gazed back at him from over the laptop lid with unrestrained glee.

"_Haha. How rude. If you ask for someone's name, it's polite to give your name out first, moron."_

"Hey!" Naruto protested when he got the note back.

"_If I tell you my name, will you tell me yours?"_

"_No."_

"_You're so mean. How about a date?"_

"_Are you even gay?"_

"_I'm bi."_

"_Since when?"_

"_Since now."_

"_You're crazy."_

"_No, I'm Naruto."_

"_Seriously? Naruto? As in fishcake? Aren't you American?" _There was also a hastily drawn fishcake on the note, to Narutos' extreme displeasure.

"_Born and raised. My Mom was half-Japanese, though."_

"_I see. That's good to know."_

"_Will you tell me your name now or would I have to charm it out of you?"_

"_Oh, please. Charming is the last thing I'm calling you." _The snobbish chibi was back.

Naruto pouted at him as he received the note and pretended to sniff at nonexistent snot.

"_I'm plenty charming." _Naruto stuck the note on the man's nose in retaliation.

"_I'd hate to see what you call 'obnoxious'." _He stuck the post-it on Naruto's cheek.

"_You're hardly polite yourself, Mister I-don't-speak-to-the-likes-of-you. Now, that's rude." _

"_Uh-huh."_

"_Plain ass rude."_

"_I'm so mortified." _The man actually had the gall to draw a chibi examining its nails in boredom.

"_Well you better be, you rude person."_

"_Oh please, you're hardly a saint yourself."_

"_Rude."_

"_If this is your idea of charming, it isn't really working." _Sassy chibi makes a debut appearance.

"_Are you going to give me your name now?"_

Another snort. _"Not today, dobe." _Sassy chibi strikes again.

"_What? What does that mean? I don't speak the 'nese, babe."_

The glare he got from that could have sent the lions running for the hills but Naruto shivered because HOLY HELL THAT WAS SEXY. _"Don't call me that or I'll cut you."_

"_I have the hugest boner right now."_

Naruto got his expected reaction and grinned when the brunet choked on his bagel. _"Oh my god, are you serious?"_

Naruto grinned and wiggled his blond eyebrows at the distressed brunet. _"Do you wanna check?"_

The stranger skipped the reply and just smacked the post-it note right back on Naruto's face.

* * *

**Day 2**

When Naruto entered the same café the day after with his guitar case at his back and with sheet music in his hand, he couldn't see the brunet anywhere. So he got up the counter and ordered himself another cup of coffee before quickly making his way to the table they shared the previous day.

He wasn't exactly sure if the man was going to show up, but Naruto had a gut feeling that he would and Naruto always went with his gut feelings.

Sure enough, about ten minutes later, the chime by the entrance rang and in came a familiar mass of black spiky hair. The owner of said hair scanned the café for a brief moment, and when they rested on a pair of mirthful cerulean blue eyes, the raven shook his head and rolled his eyes, half exasperated. Half amused. Also, he had his earphones on. Naruto wasn't really surprised to see that.

The brunet approached the counter to order so Naruto just went back to arranging a band cover for the song he heard yesterday. He loved that song. He knew that it would sound amazing raw and without the techno poppy beat. He was so focused in his task that he almost jumped when an arm appeared from behind him and over his shoulder. He watched as a familiar hand stuck a light blue colored post-it on his sheet music.

"_Sasuke." _It read in familiar looping short hand.

Naruto stared at the post-it before the information sunk in. And when it finally did, Sasuke had already booted his laptop and was now fiddling away on his tablet.

"_It's nice to meet you, Sasuke. Have I told you that you're cute?" _He stuck the note over the laptop screen.

Sasuke shook his head. _"Not today, dobe. And that wasn't really smooth either."_

"_Lies. That was as smooth as a baby's bottom. You're just jealous I've got the moves."_

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, not even deigning that with a written answer. And Naruto was fine with that. They worked on their respective tasks, occasionally glancing at each other and throwing small grins here and wide smirks there.

The peace was only disturbed when Naruto found a light-blue post-it note on his sheet music again.

"_Won't you like to see what I'm working on?"_

Naruto looked up and was met with an indulgent smile, one that made him grin back like a fool. Naruto nodded eagerly, dragging his chair around the table so he could scoot closer.

Sasuke repositioned the laptop so Naruto could see better, careful to avoid the water rings that had formed on the table. Sasuke opened his photo editor, momentarily struggling as he maneuvered around the numerous wires all around him.

Naruto stared.

Oh wow.

Oh shit.

Oh wow.

"Oh my god, this is awesome!" he shrieked, zooming on the image of what looked like a character based entirely on _him, _Uzumaki Naruto. Down to the whisker-like marks on his face to the blond hair and blue eyes and to the shit-eating grin it sported screamed Naruto. He was wearing those samurai kimono thingies, Naruto never really knew what they were called. But he looked awesome in it with the outline of a sunset behind him, making the sword the character was holding gleam against it.

Naruto scrambled around for another post-it note, scribbled and stuck it on Sasuke's forehead.

"_Holy shit, man. Holy shit, this is so awesome. You're awesome. Oh, wow. Oh, gosh. That's so bad-ass."_

"_Glad to see you like it. It isn't really finished, though. Would you like a printed copy?"_

Naruto beamed a really big smile at Sasuke. A smile so fucking big it was hurting his face. _"Seriously, dude? Of course I would. Oh, wow. You don't have to and stuff but yes, I totally, totally would."_

"_I'll bring it tomorrow then?"_

If possible, the grin on Naruto's face widened even further. _"I get to see you tomorrow?"_

Sasuke glanced at him from the corner of his eye before he nodded.

* * *

**Day 3**

A wild post-it note invaded his vision of his sheet music the next day.

"_Are you always this punctual?"_

Sasuke went around the table and sat on his chair, earphones already in place and a coffee mug in his hands. He placed his messenger bag on his lap after putting the coffee on the table and started riffling through it, extracting rolled poster paper out of his bag and handing it over to an eagerly awaiting Naruto.

Naruto stuck a post-it on Sasuke's bag before taking the poster, practically squealing as he unrolled it and to find that it was awesomer than yesterday. Details and a whole lot of colors had been added in and everything was just so very awesome and extremely badass.

"_I'm glad to see you, too."_

"_Is it alright?" _Insert expectant chibi Sasuke here.

"_Alright? This is more than alright! This is… This is… incredible! Amazing! Oh, gosh, Sasuke. You're like, fucking perfect. You're so talented, oh my god."_

Naruto took note of the dropping of Sasuke's expression when he passed the note but it was gone before Naruto could figure out why.

"_Thank you." _Insert smug chibi here.

"_Have I told you you're cute?"_

A snort and the smirk was back. _"Not today, Dobe."_

"_I never really figured out what that means."_

"_It means 'Dead Last', dobe."_

"_Wow. I love you, too."_

"_Don't push it."_

"_Meanie."_

"_I try."_

"_No, you don't. You're a big meanie without even trying. You're like King Meanie."_

"_I'm flattered."_

"_But like, a cute meanie. So that just makes you a tsundere."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Are you a tsundere, Sasuke?"_

"_Don't make me hit you, Naruto."_

"_That's a 'yes', you know."_

Post-it notes ended up being smacked to his face the second time in three days.

"_That hurt."_

"_You deserved it." _Insert huffy chibi with crossed arms.

"_I suppose I did."_

"_Repent for your sins."_

Naruto snorted. _"Oh, I am. But only because you're so fucking cute."_

There was a halt in the exchanging of post-it notes as Naruto went back to his sheet music, tapping his fingers on the table to try and irritate Sasuke with the noise but remembered that the bastard had earphones on.

Another post-it note appeared a few minutes after and it said, _"Would you like to know a secret?"_

Naruto looked up and stared at the serious countenance of the brunet, taking in the slight furrow of Sasuke's forehead and the way he kept twisting the cords of his earphones. If Naruto was going to do this right (which he was because he actually liked Sasuke), he would have to go about this the mature Naruto way with epic speeches about friendship and hope! Naruto was not going to scare Sasuke away because he didn't know how to take matters seriously! Sure, he had a weird sense of humor, but hey, Sasuke did, too. And he didn't exactly run away screaming from him when Naruto got all weird and pervy.

Naruto was going to give this a fucking chance.

"_If you want to, Sasuke." _Naruto threw him a reassuring smile.

When Sasuke didn't immediately reply, he tore another post-it from the pad and wrote_, "It's not a dead body, is it?" _

Sasuke snorted and silently chuckled.

"_No, it's not, you idiot." _Chibi Sasuke smacking chibi-Naruto and Naruto doodled a speech bubble that said _"Abuse!" next to it._

"_Tell me what's on your mind, Sasuke. You can trust me."_

A few minutes passed before Sasuke scooted his chair and wrote on a fresh post-it.

"_It's what I'm always listening to."_

One of Naruto's eyebrows shot up. _"It's something embarrassing isn't it? Like Nickelback or Rebecca Black."_

Sasuke snorted but shook his head. _"No, but would you like to listen to it?"_

Naruto looked at Sasuke and realized that this was really a very big deal for the brunet. So Naruto solemnly nodded, accepting the earphones Sasuke passed to him with steady hands.

He placed them on his ear and waited for the song to begin. Maybe it was Sasuke singing or a Madonna song or a Beiber song, oh gods. Or maybe Sasuke was one of his favorite artists and he never knew!

He waited.

And waited.

Nothing ever came on.

He turned to Sasuke, a confused expression plastered on his face. "Sasuke, babe, if you would hit play?"

Sasuke looked at him with sad eyes as he smiled a small smile.

And began to sign.

He made a fist with his right hand and circled it around his chest, right over his heart. Naruto did not know much about sign language but that one was familiar enough.

That one said:_ "I'm sorry,"_

And that's when everything clicked into place. The reluctance to remove the earphones, the post-it notes, his reaction to being referred to as 'perfect': It all made sense in Naruto's head. However, the conclusion he got after all the variables came together didn't change his feelings for the brunet. _At all._ In fact, it only made his heart beat faster for the person smiling sadly at him from the other side of the table. Sure, he was looking at Sasuke in a new light, now. But it was an even better, much clearer light.

Naruto thought Sasuke could not be more perfect than he was now.

Naruto stared but he didn't hesitate. He looked at Sasuke dead in the eye, a set expression on his boyish face before he grinned, making the brunet flush a very lovely shade of red.

Sure, Naruto wasn't really overly familiar with ASL but he was familiar enough to sign this:

"_You're,_" he pointed to a slowly smiling Sasuke.

"_Still," _he struggled with that part so he just spelled it out (_S_- no that's not _S_ that's an_ A_, moron_. S- T?_ Was that a _T?_ goddammit! _S-T-I-L-L_ HA!) with shaky, unsure fingers.

"_Cute." _He tapped his chin with two fingers and made a thumbs-up afterwards which he was sure he screwed up because Sasuke silently laughed and hit Naruto on the shoulder.

Naruto winced and rubbed his aching limb. He grabbed a fresh post-it, scribbled and then stuck it on Sasuke's forehead (which was kind of his favorite body part to assault as of the moment).

"_And violent. Ouch, you bastard. You're lucky I actually like you."_

Sasuke snorted and shoulder checked the blond, took the pen from an unresisting hand and turned away.

A few seconds later and he passed the note back. Naruto quickly read the note, glancing over the hastily drawn blushing chibi-Sasuke.

"_I like you, too."_

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:**

OK!

As for the video this was based from: It's called 'Love Language' and it's on Youtube. It was originally made by jubileeProject however, there have been remakes sprouting and they're also really good! I hope you check them out!

Now for the image links ( remember to remove the spaces!):

"（・∀・）Why? Are you listening to something embarrassing?" - goo. gl/ ZIqx5

"You gotta try harder than that. ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ" - goo. gl/ 0TU5M

"(*Д*) Thank you." - goo. gl/ 4xlO7

**Please review! :D**


End file.
